Cartas
by Ayumi Von Tesla
Summary: Raul (Iron Mask)/Phillipe. Una tras otra, decenas de misteriosas cartas aparecen con destino al joven hijo de Dartacán. Quién demonios es el gracioso que esta jugandole semejante broma de mal gusto? Yaoi
1. Cartas

**Cap**** 1**

**No podían criticarlo.**

**No, definitivamente no podían. Tampoco reñirle bajo cualquier excusa posible para justificar un castigo o algo peor; de hecho ese día había cumplido con sus deberes y obligaciones de una forma tan brillantemente perfecta que era más probable que pensaran que alguien le había secuestrado para usurpar su lugar y tratar de asesinar a su tan famoso padre que siempre era punto de foco para cualquier intriga.**

**Había sacado la basura… había bañado al caballo a pesar de que no le pertenecía…**

**Definitivamente no había dejado punto al aire que pudiesen recriminarle.**

**Ni siquiera si encontraban…**

**Su mirada se paseó por la ahora impecable habitación hasta detenerla sobre su escritorio en el cuál, descansaba una carta escrita en un papel fino y costoso y cuya caligrafía curveada y fina parecía brillar para llamar su atención, aún mas que ese enorme sello rojo de cera ahora partido en dos que dejaba ver el sello no conocido de alguna familia de reputación.**

**Aunque no alguna que él conociese.**

**Tomó aire profundamente y cerró los ojos, comenzando a rememorar ese momento en que hubiese encontrado el sobre con la misiva sobre el cubo de agua que utilizaba para dar de beber a los animales, sorprendiéndose al darse cuenta de que venía su nombre en la parte exterior dejando en evidencia que estaba dirigida hacia él.**

**Como se alegraba de no haber ganado aquella batalla esa mañana contra su hermana Fleur para ver quién sería el que alimentaria al caballo…**

**"Querido Phillipe"- comenzaba**

**-"Querido Phillipe, no sabes lo que es sentir cada mañana el corazón saltar en emoción contenida al observarte pasar por el frente de mi jardín, sin poder evitar el pensar lo que estará ocupando tus pensamientos… o si acaso, alguna vez te has detenido a pensar en mi… pero entonces me doy cuenta de que no podría ser tal ya que en comparación con la maravilla de tu existencia, la mía es tan indiferente como la de cualquier brote, destinado a morir tan pronto tenga la oportunidad de abrirse a tu contemplación. Aunque de tener la dicha de ser observado por ti, me cerraría al no tener comparación en cuanto a belleza; te ruego no has de culparme por sucumbir a la tentación de intentar captar el brillo de tu mirada con cada amanecer, conforme trazas tu camino por entre nuestras empedradas calles con las cuáles solo comparto la envidia de poder sostenerte firmemente. Dicha de aquel cuya fortuna sonríe al permitirle cruzarse delante de tu destino!**

**Gloria de aquellos con los que cruzas espadas en tus entrenamientos diarios, orgulloso y con esperanza de algún día seguir los honrosos pasos de tu padre!**

**Solo puedo decir que aún en las sombras de quien es desconocido para la luz del sol, me siento orgulloso de ti y de lo que esperanzas a convertirte algún día. Rogaré por que la fortuna te sonría y cumpla con tu merecido ascenso hacia las estrellas a las cuáles perteneces.**

**Desde mi prisión en cuerpo, estaré observándote y esperando que tal vez, algún día, puedas sonreír también para mí.**

**Tuyo por siempre**

**La cruz escarlata"-**

**No podía imaginarse, por más que leyese aquellas palabras una y otra vez, quien podría ser el sujeto que se había atrevido a poner tanta palabra extraña y cursi sobre un pedazo de papel… que además iba dirigido hacia él! Rogaba en parte que se tratase de algún idiota con mucho tiempo libre que deseaba jugarle una muy mala broma, pero algo por dentro le decía que no se trataba de una situación tan sencilla como aquella.**

**Afortunadamente los años habían sido piadosos con él, desvaneciendo completamente las marcas en el rostro que le señalaban como un crío y su complexión y aspecto habían pasado a hacerle parecer una versión un poco más baja y atlética que la de su progenitor. Sin embargo…**

**Quien en su sano juicio le había escrito una carta de amor a él, Phillipe, hijo de Dartacan!?**

**-Phillipe… estás listo para las practicas ya?**

**El pobre can estaba tan metido en lo que pensaba que al oír la voz de su padre simplemente saltó a medio camino de colocarse una de sus camisas nuevas, terminando por rasgarla a la mitad totalmente presa de los nervios.**

**-Date prisa o llegarás tarde, por ser mi hijo no puedes tener preferencias- dijo el ahora capitán de los mosqueperros asomándose a la habitación y encontrándose con su hijo que componía una expresión de resignación por el enorme agujero en su ropa- y mejor que luego arregles eso o tu madre se molestará muchisimo**

**-Ya… esta bien- dijo el chico soltando un suspiro mientras su padre le dedicaba una amable sonrisa y cerraba de nuevo la puerta… vaya que ese muchacho cada día se parecía mas a él… se preguntaba si…?**

**El joven cadete terminó de vestirse y corrió escaleras abajo, sin siquiera detenerse a ver a su madre que parecía estar a punto de despedirlo; era fastidioso en extremo, pero quería salir temprano de su casa para así tener el tiempo de averiguar.**

**Quería saber…**

**Comenzó a repasar todo su camino desde ahí hasta el cuartel de los mosqueperros muy lentamente y mirando de reojo casa por casa en busca de algún indicio…alguna señal que le permitiera ver quien había sido el sujeto que le había jugado semejante broma tomándolo como un asunto para burla o si acaso, tenía verdaderos motivos para humillarle de esa manera. Sin embargo a los diez minutos se estaba hartando… por mas que veía y veía no podía localizar algún sitio que le pareciera aunque fuera levemente sospechoso… ni hablar, tendría que pedirle a Pom a ver si el podía averiguarle algo… claro, eso hasta que se imaginó la cara que pondría ese ratón cuando se enterase que el hijo de su mejor amigo…**

**Se le erizó la piel tan solo de pensarlo, era evidente que no era así pero no le simpatizaba la idea de darle un disgusto a su madre… y mucho menos a su padre, sabía que era una persona muy gentil, pero si acaso se llegaba a creer un rumor de aquellos capaz y lo mandarían ejecutar…**

**Se detuvo frente a una pequeña mansión y se le quedó mirando largo rato… después de todo, la carta la firmaba "la cruz escarlata" y por el material con el que la misiva y el sello estaban hechos era obvio que se trataba de una persona con dinero. Minutos después, se echó a reír con fuerza.**

**-Ya me dirás, tu admirador secreto es un noble- rió el chico mientras agitaba la cabeza y respirando profundo se dirigió a paso raudo a la academia… porque se había preocupado tanto?… si era una broma, no tenía porque hacerle caso…**

**Verdad?**

**Desde la ventana de aquella mansión, unos ojos negros siguieron la silueta del joven hasta que se perdió de vista… realmente disfrutaba de verle y había acertado al creer que, mandando aquella carta seguramente se detendría a investigar… de nuevo, su pensamiento era de lo mejor y no podía reprochárselo, el mismo sabía que era un genio.**


	2. Rosas

**Cap 2**

**-Esto es absurdo… creeme cuando te lo digo!**

**El chico de ropas azules mantenía un pie levantado y apoyado en el borde de una pequeña fuente cercana a la sombra del enorme edificio que era la guardia principal de los mosqueperros, al tiempo que mantenía el ceño fruncido y sus ojos negros clavados en el reflejo del agua que le devolvía la mirada, siendo perturbada de repente por el movimiento de su compañero a un lado que se había inclinado para mojar un pañuelo y entonces pasárselo por el rostro**

**-Lo absurdo es que hayas tratado de matarme a espadazos en una práctica, Phillipe- dijo el joven labrador negro con los ojos cerrados y gesto irritado- entiendo que estés molesto pero de ahí a que casi me atravieses de lado a lado como si yo fuera un kebab…**

**-Bueno… podías haber puesto un poco mas de atención a lo que estaba haciendo!**

**Se defendió el joven can enderezándose un poco mejor aunque su mejor amigo era muchísimo mas alto que él**

**-Si y tu podrías tratar de calmarte un poco- replicó el otro terminando de quitarse el sudor de la practica del rostro para luego, clavar sus ojos castaños en el mas bajito que bufó y volvió a observar el agua- ya le llevaste la carta a Rose? Ella sabe de estas cosas y tal vez podría tratarse de una chica…**

**-No. Yo sé que no es de una chica, Raul…**

**Respondió el hijo de Dartacán gimiendo y cerrando los ojos**

**-Esa letra es de varón, yo lo sé…**

**-Bueno, entonces podrías llevárselo al tio Aramis? Es un experto en letras, no? Tal vez podría decirnos de quien se trata o si ve a alguien con ese estilo de caligrafía…**

**-Ohh jo, jo, jo- soltó con cinismo el perro mas bajito observando a su amigo con gesto falso- y de paso podríamos ponerme un letrero en la rente para que cuando mi padre llegue, lo lea en primer lugar, no? O podrías envolverme en papel dorado! Pedirle algo así es casi como delatarme a viva voz y aparte de ti que me robaste la nota en cuanto llegue, no quiero que esto se conozca… entiendes?**

**-Si, si, entiendo…**

**Suspiró Raul sobándose la nuca antes de darse la vuelta y sentarse en el borde de la fuente con gesto cansado**

**-Pero igual deberíamos hacer algo al respecto. Tarde o temprano esto va a hacerse mucho mas visible o se va a notar y entonces vas a tener que buscarte una buena explicación para con tus padres…- dijo el de piel negra a lo que su amigo dejó salir una risa fingida**

**-Por supuesto… antes o después de ser enviado a la guillotina?**

**-No seas tan melodramático Phillipe**

**Soltó el chico rodando los ojos mientras el mas bajito dejaba caer la cabeza derrotado**

**-Algo encontraremos para solucionar esto. Y siempre puedes fingir que son cartas que fueron enviadas para Fleur… seguramente alguno que otro admirador secreto ha de tener por ahí…**

**-Tu crees? esa boba con admiradores?**

**Inquirió el chico de pelaje claro entornando los ojos finalmente con dejo de amenaza, haciendo reir a su amigo**

**-Pues para ti será todo lo boba que quieras pero de que tiene su encanto, tiene su encanto…**

**-Raul…**

**-Ya, ya! Deja de ser tan sobreprotector… buen hermano mayor vienes hecho- comenzó a reir aún mas el labrador recibiendo gruñidos de advertencia por parte del otro- en fin. Seguimos esta charla saliendo de las practicas que si el Capitán no nos ve, ahí si vamos a terminar bien castigados… peor para ti, por ser su hijo…**

**-Supongo… que gran suerte la mia, verdad?**

**Dijo el chico sonriendo de lado mas con lástima antes de verse por última vez en el reflejo del agua y luego, comenzar a arreglarse el traje y la espada- no sé que podría empeorar esto, en verdad… ya estoy bastante fastidiado**

**Negó unas cuantas veces con la cabeza sin fijarse en que su mejor amigo ahora tenía la mirada clavada en algún punto cerca de la entrada al cuartel, con expresión de sorpresa**

**-Algo podría ser peor?**

**-Algo como una gigantesca docena de rosas gigantes ingresando por las puertas principales?- inquirió el labrador haciendo que el mas bajito levantase la cabeza y lo viese**

**-Qué?**

**Raul señaló hacia un extremo de aquel enorme patio de piedra y el pequeño can giró rápidamente su cabeza para luego, palidecer de golpe ante la visión que se le presentaba; justo como lo describía su mejor amigo, un gigantesco ramo de rosas rojas y brillantes se dejaba ver por encima de las cabezas de todos debido al repartidor que se había trepado en un pequeño banquito y trataba de localizar a quien debía de entregarlas**

**Quién en todo su sano juicio había dejado pasar a ese sujeto!? Donde estaban las benditas medidas de seguridad!?**

**Peor aún. **

**El grupo que rodeaba al mensajero y reía a carcajadas por aquello era justamente el que más lo molestaba estando en el cuartel; un grupo de alzaditos fastidiosos que se encargaban de hacerle la existencia pesada solo por ser el hijo del capitán de los mosqueperros y que no perdían oportunidad para molestarle a propósito de ello. Peor aún, al ser tan excelentes espadachines tampoco era como si su padre pudiese hacer algo y si así fuese, seguramente se meterían aún mas con él.**

**No podía ponerse peor el día o si?**

**-Hey Phillipe!**

**Finalmente el líder de aquel grupo de abusones había observado al pequeño can acercarse corriendo con gesto de circunstancias**

**-Porqué no nos dijiste que ya tenías una chica siguiéndote, picarón? Te hubiéramos hecho una fiesta!**

**Las risas acompañaron a aquel comentario, provocando que el chico de pelaje claro se ruborizara con irritación al tiempo que Raul pasaba a su lado y empujaba a algunos de los presentes incluyendo al que comenzaba con las bromas**

**-Si, si, muy gracioso Erwan- soltó Raul logrando que ambos se dirigiesen sendas miradas de odio que no se molestaron en ocultar- la envidia no es buena y menos cuando se exhibe de esta forma… ya sé que las únicas flores que esperas que te lleguen son las que te envía tu madre para que no te sientas tan solo…**

**-No te metas con mi madre, La Fere- advirtió el can retado enseñando los dientes siendo devuelto el gesto por el otro mientras que Phillipe tomaba su propio sombrero y lo bajaba tratando de ocultar su rostro**

**-Entonces no te metas en mi camino, Lasserre- gruñó en respuesta Raul**

**El ambiente comenzó a ponerse tenso mientras los compañeros del can abusón comenzaban a removerse y a hacer ruiditos de abucheo para incitar a la pelea; Phillipe tragó pesado y comenzó a voltear a todas partes con desespero aún oculto bajo su sombrero, preguntándose si algún milagro podía darse y hacer que todas aquellas cosas se evitasen**

**No podía empeorar… o sí?**

**-A ver, cadetes! Que sucede aquí?**

**Había pensado demasiado pronto**

**Su padre, firme sobre su fiel caballo Rofty finalmente se acercaba con gesto severo al tiempo que clavaba sus ojos sobre todo aquel grupo que parecía ahora nervioso por la llegada del capitán**

**-Y bien?**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**TBC**


	3. Tensión

**Cap 3**

**Los ojos del capitán pasaban de un individuo a otro con gesto severo mientras que los jóvenes se removían incómodos, incluyendo a los dos canes que aún se dirigían miradas de desafío, como buscando ver quien sería el primero el retar a su líder; este apretó un poco mas las riendas de su montura para luego, mover la mirada hacia el mensajero que cargaba con un gesto cada vez mas cansado el gigantesco ramo de flores**

**-Y… qué hace usted aquí?**

**Inquirió el adulto con un tono imperativo a lo que el aludido tan solo dejó salir un pequeño ruido agudo**

**-Tenga compasión mi señor, yo solo vengo a entregar esto…**

**Dijo tratando de hacer equilibrio en el pequeño banco sobre el cual seguía trepado a lo que Dartacan levantó una ceja con interés**

**-Rosas en el cuartel de los mosqueperros?... donde se ha visto algo así?**

**Musitó por lo bajo ahora con un tono mas curioso y divertido mientras que su fiel caballo emitía un suave relincho y se removía de lado para estarse mas cómodo mientras su amo observaba a aquel sujeto**

**-Bueno, no es lo acostumbrado ni lo que se permita de forma regular pero…- emitió un ligero suspiro recordando a su viejo amigo, el romántico Aramis y entonces, se encogió de hombros- no creo que algo así cause daño… por favor buen hombre, si fuera tan amable de entregar su presente al destinatario correspondiente…**

**El mensajero asintió una vez antes de sostenerse mejor sobre sus pies y entonces carraspear**

**-Debo de entregarlo al joven Phi…**

**-No creo que sea necesario decirlo completo, muchas gracias…- interrumpió el labrador negro tomandolas bruscamente de las manos de aquel perro que suspiró aliviado al ya no tener semejante peso en las manos pero sin embargo, provocando una mirada confundida en el capitán que parpadeó varias veces**

**-Pero Raul, que…?**

**El joven hijo del capitán se había enterrado casi por completo en el interior de su sombrero al tiempo que un pequeño sonido se hacia presente provocando la carcajada de varios de los cadetes alrededor, siendo el líder de aquellos el primero en tomar aire para ver con evidente malevolsía a su compañero que realmente parecía desear desaparecer entre las empedradas calles de Paris sin ser encontrado**

**-Creo que la alarma de alguien, esta respondiendo a la pregunta capitán**

**Musitó con tono venenoso aquel espadachín haciendo que el gruñido de Raul volviese a aparecer y que Phillipe solo apretase con dos dedos el borde de su sombrero para tratar de hundir la cabeza hasta el cuello en este a lo que repentinamente, el casco del caballo del can adulto golpeó el suelo con fuerza llamando la atención de todos**

**-Ese comentario me parece bastante inapropiado cadete… le suplico se guarde sus chistes prepuberes para ocasiones diferentes donde un compañero no este siendo expuesto**

**Ordenó Dartacán observando con seriedad al muchacho que se encogió suavemente de hombros para luego, colocarse la mano en la frente a modo de saludo mientras que el labrador negro mostraba suavemente los dientes sin apartar la mirada del otro que apenas y le dirigió un gesto de desdén; por su parte, el capitán terminó por suspirar para luego, ver a su propio hijo que se negaba por todos los medios a verle de ninguna forma**

**No era que no quisiese protegerlo de las burlas, pero sabía que como futuro mosqueperro tendría que lidiar con todo aquello de una forma u otra, como él mismo lo había hecho**

**Claro que él había tenido tres excelentes amigos aparte del resto y ahora su hijo tenía a Raul pero de todas formas…**

**Defenderse por su propia cuenta debía ser una habilidad que debía pulir**

**Aun cuando su lado paterno le exigiese proteger al casi cachorro de las presiones del resto de cadetes, no debía permitirse caer tanto con sus gestos defensivos para con su hijo, algún dia este sería todo un hombre y él debía alentarlo a ello; aunque en aquellos instantes realmente sentía que estaba perdiendo la batalla contra su instinto sobreprotector por lo que se giró hacia el mensajero que comenzaba a frotarse las manos sin estar seguro de que hacer a continuación**

**-Ya puede retirarse**

**Dijo a lo que el otro suspiro aliviado e inclinó una vez la cabeza haciendo ademanes**

**-Le agradezco señor…**

**Respondió el mensajero antes de bajarse de un salto de aquel pequeño banco para luego, salir tan rápido como lo permitían sus patas dejando a los dos guardias de la entrada observándole con expresión desconcertada, antes de que procediesen a cerrar nuevamente el enrejado que daba ingreso a la plaza principal del edificio de los mosqueperros**

**Dartacan tosió un poco por lo bajo para después hacer mover nuevamente a Rofty en su lugar y hablar con un tono mas firme y resuelto**

**-Ya hemos perdido suficiente tiempo con estas cosas, quiero que todos regresen al patio del oeste a practicar en conjunto de cara al poniente… esta noche habrá ronda para tres equipos así que quiero que estén preparados**

**-Si señor!**

**Respondieron varios al unisono aunque era evidente que con pocas ganas, antes de que comenzaran a avanzar hacia el sitio indicado no sin dar ligeros golpes de hombro al labrador negro que se tensó para luego, observar al capitán que mantenía la mirada en su hijo que permanecía en silencio y sin moverse; Raul se colocó el ramo de rosas descansando en el hombro para luego, separar los labios mas siendo interrumpido por el adulto de orejas negras que ni siquiera volteó a verlo**

**-Raul… adelantate a la practica**

**El tono era un poco mas suave que el acostumbrado para los cadetes pero el aludido podía entender tras ello, que había una orden que no podría negar de ninguna forma**

**Emitió un suspiro profundo para luego, saludar con ambos brazos pegados a los lados del cuerpo y luego, retirarse no sin ver de vez en cuando por sobre su hombro a su amigo que continuaba en la misma posición, terminando por componer un gesto algo culpable**

**Si tan solo hubiese intervenido en aquello antes de que el ruido atrajese al capitán…**

**Realmente tendría que inventarse algo para ayudar a su amigo a salir de aquel problema aun y así no lo hubiese provocado o buscado el otro**

**En su lugar, Phillipe continuaba tieso y sin atreverse a hablar o hacer ruido alguno mientras que su padre continuaba igual que él, sin moverse. El ruido de la rojiza nariz, heredada por el menor había desaparecido pero no por ello el rubor de sus mejillas dejaba de ser intenso; el muchacho se maldecía una y otra vez por no haberse alejado a tiempo antes de que aquello se saliese tanto de control**

**Pero ahora era demasiado tarde**

**Cómo iba a excusarse de aquellas tonterías sin meterse en un enorme aprieto? Tenia que pensar en algo rápido, especialmente ahora que se sentía tan inseguro sin su mejor amigo a un lado para apoyarlo**

**En efecto**

**Raul le estaba haciendo mucha falta ya que por lo general se sentía mas fuerte y valiente cuando lo tenía a un lado y solía enfrentarse mejor a los problemas, sabiendo que no se encontraba solo**

**Pero aquel problema y el que su padre le hubiese pedido al otro que se retirase… bueno, definitivamente no lo ayudaba**

**-Acompañame Phillipe**

**Pidió el adulto haciendo girar de golpe a su caballo para que luego, este avanzase hacia las caballerizas traseras del cuartel, apenas esperando un poco para que el joven respirase profundo y finalmente, se quitase parte del sombrero de los ojos para comenzar a avanzar arrastrando los pies por detrás del otro que permanecía viéndole con suavidad y sin estar muy seguro acerca de que decir**

**Qué sucedería ahora? Como explicaría algo que ni siquiera él estaba muy seguro de comprender?**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**TBC**


	4. Entre padre e hijo

**Cap 4**

**El silencio que había en aquellos momentos podía cortarse con una espada**

**El chiquillo había seguido a su padre en silencio y aún apretándose el sombrero contra la cabeza para evitar la vista del adulto, que de vez en vez observaba por sobre su hombro como si quisiera indagar aún sin hablar el motivo por el cuál su hijo parecía tan tenso… y el porqué de los sucesos que se habían dado en el patio principal donde seguramente los guardias no esperarían mucho para comenzar a cuchichear entre ellos por la escenita que habían presenciado**

**El can mayor dejó salir un suspiro resignado mientras que conducía a su caballo a las caballerizas sombreadas y frescas al fondo del patio Oeste, agachando apenas la cabeza al ingresar a estas a pesar de que no hacía falta**

**Sin importar el tiempo transcurrido (y muy a su pesar) aun era más bajito que la mayoría de los guardias que se movían entre los mosqueperros del rey Luis**

**Phillipe se detuvo a un par de metros de donde su padre había parado a Rofty, apenas asomándose bajo el ala de su sombrero para observar al adulto baja con parsimonia de su jamelgo y como luego este tiraba de las riendas para guiarle a un cubículo vacío donde acarició el cuello del equino, que con cariño le dio un largo lengüetazo a su dueño, provocándole una potente risotada**

**-Basta Rofty!... eso no era necesario**

**Reía Dartacán para después, acariciar con cariño uno de los costados de su compañero y acto seguido, caminó tarareando por lo bajo para tomar algo de agua y llevarla a la pila correspondiente**

**Su hijo continuaba en el mismo punto sin atreverse a hablar y preguntándose con el estómago dando vueltas el porqué de que su padre le hubiera hecho seguirle hasta aquel sitio, si no era para reñirle aunque no era su culpa lo acontecido en la entrada al cuartel ni tampoco era culpa suya, el que los otros cadetes se le metieran entre las narinas cada dos por tres, tan solo por el hecho de ser el hijo del capitán de la guardia**

**-Señor…?**

**Se animó a hablar después de varios minutos de estar resistiendo la tentación de irse corriendo, pero como bien lo había entrenado su padre, algo en su interior le impedía retirarse solamente así**

**-Sabes?... yo tenía mas o menos tu edad cuando tu abuelo me envió a solas a París…**

**Comenzó a contar el adulto de ojos negros sin voltear mas sonriendo animado, como si lo ocurrido minutos atrás nunca hubiese sido; el cachorro levantó un poco mas su sombrero para ver mejor al otro entre la curiosidad y la extrañeza de aquello… no iba a reñirle? A llamarle la atención por lo que fuera que hubieran significado las rosas o quien sea que se las hubiera mandado y de quién él no tenía ni la culpa ni estaba enterado?**

**-Solía vivir en casa con ellos… y mi única preocupación era batirme en duelos con un antiguo rival de mi infancia**

**Continuaba contando el de orejas negras, levantando un cepillo cercano para ahora dedicarse a cepillar a su caballo que había movido la cabeza para beber agua de la pila recientemente llenada**

**-Eran buenos días… aunque claro, los chicos del pueblo solían molestarme bastante. Ya sé que nosotros no tenemos mucho dinero, pero mis padres eran todavía mas pobres que nosotros- contó alzando ambas cejas y finalmente, viendo a su cachorro de lado que se tensó sin entender aún de que iba aquello- así que mi ropa no era nueva que digamos… siempre la tenía remendada o con agujeros… o parches- hizo una mueca mas no parecía incómodo por el recuerdo- se metían bastante conmigo por eso**

**Se encogió de hombros riendo con ganas, casi como si dijese "así es la vida" lo que provocó que el mas joven frunciese el entrecejo todavía mas confundido**

**-Y todo esto…?**

**-Todo esto…- dijo Dartacán- va de que uno tiene que saber aguantar, a pesar de que todos se te tiren encima por cualquiera sea la circunstancia- explicó volteando finalmente un poco mas para ver directamente a Phillipe que ya se había levantado una buena parte del sombrero aunque este aún cubría un poco de su ojo izquierdo- mi padre fue un gran mosqueperro en sus días pero en el pueblo nadie lo sabía y yo solía meterme en mas problemas de los que ayudaba a solucionar**

**Compuso una expresión entre apenada y divertida**

**-Tu abuelo me envió a París para hacerme crecer y madurar, para ser capaz de lidiar con lo que tuviese delante y me pudiese convertir en un adulto de bien- asintió- como yo espero que tú lo hagas en algún punto, hijo**

**Comentó para luego, ver como el mas chico abría la boca**

**-No lo tomes a mal**

**Pidió interrumpiendo lo que el mas joven pensaba decir, dejando el cepillo a un lado y acercándose al cachorro para levantarle el rostro por la barbilla, regalándole una sonrisa suave**

**-Si hay algo de lo que estoy muy, pero muy orgulloso de ti, hijo mío, es que mantengas la cabeza y guardes disposición a pesar de lo mucho que te ves presionado por las puyas de tus compañeros cadetes- Phillipe frunció el ceño y volteó los ojos hacia un lado sin retirar el rostro, a lo que Dartacán suavizo la mirada- lo digo en serio. Yo solía tener la mecha muy corta, puedes preguntarle a Athos… no podían ni mirarme sin que yo quisiera retarles a duelo… era demasiado inmaduro y me tomó tiempo darme cuenta de ello… hasta tu madre lo sabe**

**Volvió a reir cerrando los ojos mientras que mostraba los dientes y se sonrojaba, ante la mirada nerviosa de su hijo mayor que hizo una mueca**

**-Papá…**

**-Perdona… recuerdos- volvió a reír el adulto rascándose la nuca- en todo caso, como te digo, me alegra ver que sabes manejar ese tipo de cosas (ojalá que Raúl fuera igual) pero de todas maneras, creo que lo único que te falta es tomar un poco mas de seguridad hijo, sin que tengas que esconderte dentro de tu sombrero como si quisieras que este te comiese**

**Comentó alzando una ceja divertido, provocando en el mas bajito una nueva mueca y que se aferrase con fuerza a aquella prenda**

**-Papá! En verdad solo me has traído para decirme que no me agarre el sombrero y contarme historias de cuando usabas parches en los pantalones?- inquirió Phillipe algo irritado recibiendo una pequeña sacudida en la cabeza por encima del sombrero, que le hizo parpadear y ver confundido a su progenitor que negaba un par de veces con la cabeza**

**-No… lo siento, es solo que el verte aquí, me trae muchos recuerdos**

**Suspiró el de ojos negros para después, volver a ver al cadete y colocarse las manos enguantadas en la espalda**

**-Como te dije, me da gusto que puedas manejarte… pero me gustaría que tuvieras un poco mas de seguridad y que fueras capaz de enfrentar a tus compañeros cuando se meten contigo- pidió Dartacan con un tono de voz que buscaba ser alentador- no te pido que te pelees a los golpes o los retes a duelo cada dos por tres… pero si que te des tu lugar… imagino lo difícil que te resulta querer ser mosqueperro y además ser hijo del capitán, eso se presta a mucha presión**

**Aseguró colocándole una mano en el hombro a su hijo que asintió**

**-Pero confío en que puedes con ello. Me alegra ver que tengas un buen amigo en Raúl para que te ayude, sabes que su padre es uno de los mejores amigos que yo podría tener en mi vida pero no puedes depender de él para todo… intenta darte tu lugar, puedes?**

**Pidió Dartacan con animo a su hijo que asintió una vez, dejando salir un pequeño suspiro aliviado**

**Todo aquel rato había pensado que quizá le presionaría sobre las flores en la entrada pero al parecer, la preocupación de su padre iba mayormente dirigida al hecho de que se escondiese de las burlas y chiflidos del resto de cadetes, incluso estando él presente como autoridad… así que bueno, no había sido tan malo sin contar con el tiempo que le había hecho perder en realidad; así que solamente asintió y movió el cuerpo, dispuesto a retirarse para hacer sus practicas cuando la voz del adulto le hizo detenerse**

**-A donde vas? Aún no te digo que puedes marcharte…**

**-Pensé que…- farfulló Phillipe confundido ante la mirada que ahora era mas intensa y curiosa por parte de su padre**

**Cerró los ojos con fastidio y apretó un puño dentro del guante… no por favor!**

**-Ya había terminado?- inquirió con suspicacia el adulto- hay otro asunto que me interesa, aparte de tu falta de confianza- comentó apoyándose de lado en uno de los maderos que separaban los cubículos para los caballos, observando la ligera tensión en el cuerpo de su hijo que parecía estar esperando algo muy, muy malo**

**La frase pareció quedar en la punta de la lengua del adulto, que antes de darse cuenta ya había soltado lo que vino de pronto a su mente**

**-Ya hablaste con tu madre de la camisa que dejaste rota? Va a molestarse mucho si la descubre escondida, creo que sería lo mejor que le comentaras de tu accidente en la mañana y te librarías de problemas… o intenta remendarla tu mismo, yo lo hacía en mi época y no es tan difícil…**

**-Oh!**

**Soltó Phillipe abriendo grande los ojos para después, asentir un par de veces riendo de forma queda y con pena, rascándose la nuca de forma muy similar a como solía hacerlo su padre**

**-Si… claro… la camisa… hmm… trataré de remendarla yo, no me parece justo dejarle todo ese trabajo cuando fue culpa de mi descuido, verdad?**

**Dijo el chico sonriendo de forma falsa mientras que su padre asentía; finalmente, comenzó a dar varios pasos hacia atrás para salir de las caballerizas rumbo a los patios de entrenamiento**

**-Con su permiso, capitán**

**Se colocó la mano en la frente una vez, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de su padre antes de darse la vuelta y correr hacia la luz del sol en el exterior, dejando al adulto en las sombras de aquel sitio con expresión calma… hasta que este la cambió por una preocupada, negando con la cabeza; al final, no se había atrevido a preguntarle al mas joven al respecto de su misteriosa admiradora secreta… aunque… cuando se había escuchado de una chica que enviase flores?**

**Por su parte Phillipe había hecho unos cuantos metros rápidamente para alejarse de las cuadras hasta que dio la vuelta al edificio principal y dio unos cuantos pasos mas hasta quedar enfrente de la escalinata que daba ingreso al salón donde a veces recibían las visitas importantes; se detuvo delante y entonces, volteó por sobre su hombro observando por detrás suyo a pesar de que era bastante consciente de que no encontraría a nadie siguiéndole**

**-Ufff… no puedo creerlo…**

**Dijo para sí mismo de forma distraída**

**-En verdad pensé… que me interrogaría sobre ese asunto… vaya que tengo suerte**

**Volvió a decir para si mismo, terminando por cerrar los ojos y apoyarse las manos en las rodillas, inspirando profundo y luego, enderezándose para comenzar a andar hacia donde los demás ya se preparaban para la elección de las guardias aquella noche**

**Ojalá que le tocase hacerla, porque no sentía demasiados ánimos para volver a casa… y si aquel raro sujeto le volvía a dejar… otra de esas cosas en su habitación!?... no, espera… y si como él no estaba, la carta la llegaba a tomar Fleur… o su propia madre!? Sus iris se volvieron blancos del pánico y comenzó a morderse los dedos con ansiedad, sin darse cuenta de que iba apretando el paso como reacción a sus emociones cada vez mas crecientes**

**Y un demonio… en verdad que no podía tener ni un momento de paz!?**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**-Las guardias darán rondines cada hora, cambiando sus puestos con quienes se encuentren en el siguiente campo según el movimiento de las agujas del reloj…**

**Iba indicando uno de los mosqueperros bajo la atenta mirada de su capitán que asentia pero mantenía su atención puesta en los diferentes grupos de cadetes que permanecían de pie y con la frente en alto; no siempre les tocaba hacer ese tipo de ejercicios pero parecía que el actual líder de la guardia siempre buscaba presionarlos un poco mas para que el día que pudiesen ser designados de forma oficial, fuesen lo mejor de lo mejor para elegir**

**-Deben de hacer reporte al mismo tiempo, entregándola al guarda de la puerta que les toque en ese momento**

**Continuaba indicando el mosqueperro en la cima de la pequeña escalinata, moviendo un dedo con gesto serio y observando que no hubiera alguno distraído, aunque de vez en vez había quien discretamente dejaba escapar un bostezo**

**No que no acostumbrasen a entrenar de noche… pero de todas formas, varios aún eran muy jóvenes**

**El can de estatura baja y gran nariz negra carraspeó un poco con el puño cerrado lo que hizo sobresaltarse a mas de uno que había comenzado a cabecear y entonces, aguardó a tener todas las miradas sobre él… o al menos la mayoría, por que en lo que se refería a un cadete un poco mas allá, este parecía bastante sumido en lo que fuera que lo preocupase; Dartacan tan solo se tomó un segundo de contemplación y preocupación paterna, antes de hacerle una indicación con la cabeza al mosqueperro que hablaba y que le devolvió un asentimiento, sacando de entre sus ropas un rollo y extendiéndolo para leer**

**-Ahora, los grupos de vigilancia de esta noche!**

**Dijo con voz potente aquel guerrero mientras que la atención de los adultos y de los muchachos ahora se hacía mayor y aún así, el crío del capitán aún parecía demasiado perdido en lo que fuera que estuviese pensando, como para darse cuenta de nada; su compañero de color negro le dio un suave codazo y entonces, Phillipe abrió grandemente los ojos y observó al chico a su lado que frunció el ceño e hizo un movimiento de cabeza como si negase**

**-Lo lamento…**

**-Qué sucede? Generalmente estarías más entusiasmado con esto y esta tarde me has dicho que esperabas que nos tocara la guardia de madrugada**

**Le susurró Raoul al chico que se encogió suavemente de hombros para después, comenzar a escucharse los nombres de quienes entrarían a las prácticas de aquella noche; provocándole rodar los ojos y con un gesto que evidenciaba lo obvio de la elección ante el grito de triunfo de Erwan y sus dos camaradas que le acompañarían durante la velada. El can de pelaje claro dejó salir un suspiro cansino y se pasó una mano por la nuca, sabiendo que estaba preocupando a su mejor amigo**

**-Solo quisiera… en verdad… no entiendo por qué me tienen que pasar este tipo de situaciones**

**Musitó por lo bajo el crío conforme el de piel negra reía entre dientes y se cruzaba de brazos con masculinidad sobre el pecho**

**-Deja de pensar en ello- ordenó el chico con firmeza, recibiendo la mirada fastidiada de su amigo- no sucederá nada esta noche y como querías, seguramente un poco de dar vueltas aquí y allá, observando aburridamente a la nada te dejará despejarte**

**Aseguró par luego, alzar las orejas ante la voz que se presentaba:**

**-Dartacán, La Fere y Chevreise, se encargarán de la cuarta puerta al este!**

**Indicó el mosqueperro sobre la escalinata, comenzando a acercarse los aludidos hacia donde uno de los guardias iba apuntando en una guía sus ubicaciones y el tiempo entre lo que les tomaría llegar a su puesto y el inicio de las rondas; Raoul tomó el rollo de papel que les correspondía y Phillipe se tronó suavemente la espalda, para después sentirse aplastado por el peso de su tercer compañero que se había acercado y sin cuidado, había apoyado el brazo sobre su cabeza**

**-Oye!**

**-Relajate… estás demasiado alterado**

**El joven spaniel que se había apoyado en el mas bajito, observaba con unos ojos muy celestes y claros, reflectantes de diversión al can de gran nariz negra que ahora gruñía e intentaba reponerse; por su parte, Raoul continuaba tranquilo y se guardaba lo que se les había entregado para aquella noche, antes de dirigirse a su grupo**

**-Me alegra que nos tocara nuevamente juntos "Rouse"**

**Dijo el labrador observando al recién llegado que emitía un suspiro y después, dejaba salir el aire levantando la fina nariz al aire con los ojos cerrados y movía la mano libre con ligereza, cerrando los ojos**

**-Ahhh Raoul! No es muy culpa que esta tarde me hayan tenido en tantos encargos que apenas y podía con mi tiempo… pero no por eso, dejé de enterarme de los chismes que corren- añadió el can de pelaje blanco y marrón dorado con una voz delgada y fina, entornando sus finos ojillos al ver a Phillipe que de inmediato, abrió grandemente los suyos y con ambas manos cerró la boca del otro**

**-Shhhh! Calla!**

**Ordenó al mas alto que había terminado agachado con sorpresa ante el abrupto del otro, terminando por fruncir el ceño y empujarle las manos con una de las suyas**

**-No era necesario… nadie escucha y eso yo lo sé mejor que ustedes dos- comentó en voz baja pero clara el spaniel tocándose la punta de la nariz para después, encogerse de hombros- entonces… de nuevo el líder, Raoul?**

**-Como siempre, obvio… soy el que tiene mas cerebro de ustedes dos- indicó riendo con diversión mientras que Phillipe parecía tener un tc en un ojo y el tercer can, se colocaba las manos en la cadera y alzaba una finísima ceja casi hasta la línea del sombrero- ejem- carraspeó un poco el de pelaje negro sabiendo a lo que se exponía- en todo caso… me da gusto que el capitán tome en cuenta el trabajo entre conocidos y amigos y no nos separe como suelen hacer otros…**

**-Cadetes!**

**Se escuchó la atronadora voz del capitán sobre ellos, acomodándose rápidamente los grupos para observar de frente al gascón que mantenía los brazos en la espalda**

**-Quienes no han sido llamados, pueden retirarse a sus hogares para su regreso mañana a la hora de siempre- indicó el de orejas negras con firmeza, observándose en algunos una expresión de alivio ante la imagen de sus suaves y calientes camas- el resto, partirá de inmediato a sus puestos y quiero que hagan un esfuerzo en sus labores- indicaba el adulto, observando cada uno de los rostros que le observaban con atención, incluso, esta vez el de su hijo- recuerden que todo esto, servirá para que algún día puedan ser recomendados para entrar en el servicio de su Majestad, por lo que espero siempre su máximo esfuerzo**

**Indicó, recibiendo como respuesta un movimiento de firmeza de todos los presentes**

**Dartacán esperó un momento mas y entonces…**

**-Partan entonces! Que Dios y el Rey les acompañen esta noche!**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_No me la creo... este fic tuvo su primer review! WAAAAAAAA! Soy completamente feliz, ya estaba subiendo esta historia por gusto propio y saber que ahora, hay alguien mas que la esta leyendo para mi es un animo GIGANTESCO y un aliciente mas a continuarla... muchísimas gracias!_

_Sta Fantasía_

_Hell Yes, soy muy, MUY feliz de que te haya gustado esta historia y de que además, ambas hayamos visto la misma película y algo me dice, que hasta los libros has leído por lo que notarás que agarré algunos apellidos del original o alusiones ;), aunque también hay uno que otro OC por ahí; definitivamente, el Phillipe de aquí tiene una vida muchísimo mas grata que en la película o en los libros pero eso no significa, que no le daremos problemas BWAHAHAHA_

_El pequeñajo en la serie quería ser como su papá? pues como bien dijiste, why not? démosle algo para entretenerse a su edad de ahora y motivos amorosos para meterse en sus propias intrigas juajuajua (y abusemos un poco de los mosqueperros originales como Aramis, tomando en cuenta que en aquel entonces no existían las píldoras del día siguiente juajua)_

_Espero que la historia siga siendo de tu agrado y cualquier cosa, tirame un PM ;)_

_Mil gracias por tu review!_


End file.
